vampirechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
God
God, or Elohim, is the all-knowing and all-powerful creator of the Universe. According to Memnoch, Elohim is the Supreme God of the Universe whose existence and power outstands all others. The next most powerful entities within the Universe are the angels, whom Memnoch believes are simply inferior deities that act on the behalf Elohim. Memnoch claims that Elohim manifested into existence back when the Universe was still cold and dark and empty, and only created the Cosmos to ease his own loneliness. Nevertheless, Elohim quickly became bored of his Creations, causing him to neglect his project, and leaving the angels to "babysit in his absence". Later, after the evolution of humankind on Earth, many of the angels, including Memnoch, appeared to these mortals and offered them their guardianship. Because of this, the humans came to revere the angels as gods and goddesses and created entire religions around their existence. Seeing this, Elohim became envious of the love and admiration that was being given to the angels and demanded the angels to stop. However, the world quickly tumbled into chaos once the angels stopped interacting with the humans, which deeply upset Memnoch, who genuinely cared about all life on Earth. In defiance against Elohim, Memnoch reappeared on Earth and seduced a woman named Eve into sexual intercourse. Memnoch planned to impregnate Eve so that she would give birth to a child that was both god and human. Memnoch claims that Elohim appropriated this idea from him when he impregnated a woman named Mary, since this child would have been destined to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity and would be worshipped as a living god. However, before Memnoch could execute his plan, the archangel, Michael, interceded on the behalf of Elohim and as punishment for his disobedience, was banished to a fiery netherworld and assigned the responsibility to oversee all of the damned souls whom have defied Elohim. However, unlike Memnoch, these souls are not forever damned, and can leave Hell and attain eternal salvation in Heaven once these souls have repented for their sins and have learned to love and appreciate Elohim as their one and only God and Savior. Memnoch claims that even if he could return to Heaven, he would rather remain in Hell since he can think of no greater punishment than to spend an eternity kissing the feet of an egomaniacal tyrant. PersonalityCategory:Characters According to Memnoch, Elohim is an "egomaniacal tyrant" with an indifference to the pain and suffering of his Creations. Powers & Abilities * Immortality: He is an eternal being. * Omniscience: His knowledge of Creation is unmatched. * Creation: God created the Earth, Heaven, the atom, and the angels from nothing. * Time Travel: * Teleportation: He can appear and disappear. * Resurrection: As Jesus, He rose from death. * Dimensional Travel: He can travel between Heaven and Earth at will. * Incarnation: God can take on mortal flesh and be reborn as a mortal as He did when He took on the form of Jesus. Trivia *According to Memnoch, all of the pre-Abrahamic religions and the deities that were revered within those religions were actually angels who masqueraded as gods and goddesses before they were forced to stop by Elohim who was jealous of the attention that the humans had been giving to the angels. *Memnoch claims that the idea to birth a divine child was originally his, but was stolen by God in his efforts to develop his own religion and to receive the same admiration and worship by the humans as they showed to his angels.